Liar Master
by Rokugatsu SasuNaru
Summary: SMU putra Konoha, merupakan SMU khusus putra yang terkenal dengan fasilitas dan asramanya. Salah satu murid yang terkenal di SMU itu adalah Namikaze Naruto. Naruto terkenal karna memiliki wajah yang imut dan manis bak seorang putri yang terdampar(?) di Sekolah khusus laki-laki itu. Pair:SasuNaru


**LIAR MASTER**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing: SasuNaru  
genre:Romance  
Rated:T

a/n: Fic ini terinspirasi dari komik Kanchigai Hime to Usotsuki Shimobe  
Namun ada beberapa bagian yang merupakan imajinasi 'Gila' Author

Warning: EYD abal, Typo(s) betebaran dimana-mana, OOC, gak nyambung, aneh

' bla bla bla'=batin  
"bla bla bla"=bicara biasa

Nyappy Reading Minna_chan

SMU putra Konoha, merupakan SMU khusus putra yang terkenal dengan fasilitas dan asramanya. Salah satu murid yang terkenal di SMU itu adalah Namikaze Naruto. Naruto terkenal karna memiliki wajah yang imut dan manis bak seorang putri yang terdampar(?) di Sekolah khusus laki-laki itu.

"Hoi Naruto!" teriak seorang pemuda dengan tato segita dipipinya  
"Hai Kiba" sapa Naruto  
"Tumben kau datang sebelum upacara penerimaan murid baru, kau mau langsung tinggal di asrama ya?" tanya pemuda yang kita ketahui namanya Kiba  
"Tidak, aq datang hari ini untuk membersihkan asrama saja" jawab Naruto  
"Oh ya, kudengar kau akan sekamar dengan anak kelas 2 ya?" tanya Kiba lagi  
"Iya itu benar" jawab Naruto singkat  
"Tapi baru kali ini ada anak kelas 1 sekamar dengan anak kelas 2"  
"Hm, entahlah…." Naruto mengangkat bahunya  
"Apakah benar kau akan sekamar dengan Uchiha Sasuke si Ketua Osis?"  
"Iya"  
"Wah, menyenangkan sekali. Bukannya kalian sama-sama terkenal? Kau tidak merasa kalau dia saingan terberatmu?"  
"apa maksudmu?"  
"maksudku, Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda yang memiliki fisik yang sempurna. Kulitnya putih bak porselen, matanya yang hitam sehitam malam, dan model rambutnya yang keren… uuhh… sungguh mempesona"jelas Kiba  
"Tapi tetap saja, aq lah yang lebih manis. Hohohoho…" balas Naruto sambil tertawa membanggakan dirinya  
"Kau akan lebih manis lagi jika sikapmu tidak seperti itu" celetuk Kiba  
"kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya sesorang, Naruto dan Kiba pun menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang berbicara

_Skip time_

Drap drap drap….  
Naruto melangkahkan kakinya begitu keras, karna hatinya sedang kesal  
"huh, dasar Ayah dan Ibu. Padahal hari ini aku ingin pulang dan baru masuk asrama setelah upacara penerimaan siswa baru, kanapa mereka malah asik pergi ke onsen?" gerutu Naruto

#flashback

"Naru_chan, ayah dan ibu pergi ke onsen selama 4 hari. Sudah lama ayah dan ibu tidak pergi ke onsen berdua… hahahaha….." kata Minato, yang notabenenya ayah dari Naruto

#Flashback end

"ugghhh…." Dengus Naruto

Braakkkkk  
pintu kamar asrama yang dibanting naruto karna kesal  
"Uwaaaa….." teriak Naruto  
"Si-si siapa kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?!" teriak Naruto melihat pemuda berambut reaven a.k.a Sasuke sedang membuka bajunya. Seketika itu juga Sasuke melempar baju yang ia lepas ke kepala Naruto dan membanting Naruto ketempat tidur.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme! Kenapa kau melepar tubuhku dengan kasar!" teriak Naruto sambil melemparkan baju yang da di kepalanya.

"Ck, jangan berisik Dobe" jawab Sasuke  
"Siapa kau?" selidik Naruto  
"Heh, aku baru tau pemuda semanis kau menggunakan bahasa yang cukup kasar" goda Sasuke  
"lalu, sebenarnya siapa kau!" teriak Naruto yang mendorong Sasuke dan duduk diperut Sasuke  
"Ow, ternyata kau berani juga ya mendorongku dan sekarang malah asik duduk diperutku" goda Sasuke lagi  
"Uwaaa….!"teriak Naruto dan kembali duduk diatas kasur  
"hahahaha… ternyata kau polos juga ya…"ujar Sasuke sambil tertawa

"lalu, sebenarnya siapa kau?" tanya Naruto  
"tentu saja aku ini teman sekamarmu, kau benar-benar Dobe" jawab Sasuke  
"Berhentilah memyebutku Dobe, Teme!" balas Naruto  
"ternyata kalau dari dekat kau benar-benar terlihat semakin manis" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringgai

Naruto langsung blusing, dan ia baru menyadari ternyata teman sekamarnya benar-benar tampan  
"Eumn, berarti kau Uchiha_senpai si Ketua Osis ya?" tanya Naruto sopan  
"Heh, ternyata kau bisa berbicara dengan sopan juga rupanya dan kau makin terlihat manis" goda Sasuke  
Wajah Naruto makin memerah  
"hahahahaha….. coba lihat wajahmu, merah sekali seperti kepiting rebus, hahahaha" Sasuke tertawa dengan OOCnya  
"berhentilah menertawakan aku Teme" Naruto mulai kesal  
"kau itu benar-benar lucu ya… baru kali ini aku tertawa seperti ini.. hahahaha" ujar Sasuke  
"Kupikir imejmu adalah seorang pangeran berhati dingin, ternyata kau tak lebih dari pangeran kampungan" kata Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya  
CTAK  
muncul empat tanda siku didahi Sasuke  
"berani sekali kau menyebut aku PANGERAN KAMPUNGAN, Dobe" ujar Sasuke yang menekankan kata PANGERAN KAMPUNGAN  
Naruto merinding, ketika aura disekitar Sasuke berubah menjadi hitam  
'Glek, sikapnya berbeda sekali dengan yang tadi' batin Naruto  
"Aku adalah seorang Uchiha, berani sekali kau menyebutku PANGERAN KAMPUNGAN" kata Sasuke masih menekankan kata PANGERAN KAMPUNGAN  
"Go-gomen na" kata Naruto  
"ini adalah penghinaan pada Uchiha, kau harus menerima hukuman Dobe" ujar Sasuke  
"hu-hukuman?" tanya Naruto gugup  
"Kau harus menjadi pelayanku!" lanjut Sasuke  
"APUA?! TIDAAAAKKK!..."

_hari pertama masuk sekolah_

Was wes wos  
Itulah yang terdengar ditelinga Naruto  
'Mereka itu membicarakan apa sih?' batin Naruto  
melihat posisi mereka berjalan, mana mungkin tidak jadi omongan diantara para siswa yang lain.  
Sasuke yang bak seorang pangeran berjalan didepan dan diikuti Naruto yang bak seorang putri, sungguh pasangan yang sempurna.  
"kau kenapa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke  
"Aku hanya risih, kenapa semua orang melihat kearah kita?" tanya Naruto balik  
"apa kau tidak sadar?"tanya Sasuke lagi  
"sadar? Sadar kau aku itu manis? Tentu saja aku sadar  
"Ck, kau memang pantas disebut Dobe. Aku mau langsung kekelas" ujar Sasuke

_dikelas Naru_

"hoi naruto" panggil Kiba  
"hm, ada apa?" jawab Naruto  
"sepertinya kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Ketua Osis ya?" tanya Kiba  
"Tidak, sebatas Majikan dan Pelayan" ujar Naruto singkat  
"heh, benarkah? Kurasa kalian lebih cocok dibilang Pangeran dan Putri"  
"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto blusing  
"aku benarkan? Uchiha_senpai itu seperti seorang pangeran yang gagah, dank au seperti seorang putri yang berwajah manis" jelas Kiba  
Naruto makin blusing  
"Kenapa kau tidak pacaran saja dengan Uchiha_senpai" saran kiba  
"umnn—"  
"Naruto, ada yang mencarimu!"teriak salah satu murid  
"Si—" belum Naruto menyelesaikan prtanyaannya, pertanyaan itu sudah terjawab  
Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu dengan melipat tangannya didada  
"Ck, usuratonkachi" ujar Sasuke  
Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke  
"Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapakan Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dingin  
"iya aku tahu, aku beli makanan dulu" balas Naruto  
"Aku tunggu kau diatap"ujar Sasuke

_diatap_  
"kenapa kau melamun dobe?" tanya Sasuke  
"A-aku tidak melamun koq" sangkal Naruto  
"Hn" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya  
Naruto langsung blusing  
"nyahahahaha… mukamu seperti kepiting lagi….." kata Sasuke sambil tertawa  
"hentikan, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa sikapmu bisa berubah drastis. Kadang kau terlihat dingin dan kejam, terkadang kau malah menertawakan aku seperti ini" ujar Naruto  
Sasuke menyeringgai  
"Ada rahasia dibalik rahasia Dobe"  
"maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti" jawab Naruto jujur  
"nanti kau akan temukan jawabannya" kata Sasuke

_Dikelas_

"wah, istirahat tadi kau berduaan dengan ketua osis ya?"tanya Kiba  
"hmm" jawab Naruto sambil menganggukan kepalanya  
"tapi sepertinya kau diperlakukan istimewa oleh Uchiha_senpai" lajut Kiba  
"oh ya? Aku tidak merasa seperti itu" balas Naruto  
"tapi kau kn selalu berduaan dengannya, apa kau tidak berdebar2?" tanya Kiba  
Naruto diam karna tak mampu membalas ucapan Kiba  
'aku berdebar-debar?' pikir Naruto

Pip pip pip

'eh, ada email' batin Naruto

**From: Teme**

**Pulang sekolah tunggu aku ditaman dekat lapangan olahraga**

**_Uchiha Sasuke**

=pulang sekolah=

"kau lama sekali teme_senpai" kata Naruto  
"hn"  
ketika Naruto akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, sebuah bola kasti melayang dan mengenai pelipis Naruto  
"Naruto, awas…"

BYUURR  
"Ukh, lho koq bajuku tidak basah?" gumam naruto  
"kau baik-baik saja Dobe?" tanya Sasuke  
"Iya, aku—" Naruto terkejut ternyata Sasuke yang menyelamatkannya  
"Syukurlah" kata Sasuke dan memperlihatkan senyum tipisnya

Deg deg deg

'kenapa aku berdebar? Apa aku menyukai Teme?' batin Naruto  
Sasuke bangkit dan menggendong Naruto ala bridal style  
"turunkan aku, kau tak perlu repot-repot menggendongku" Naruto mencoba berontak  
"berpeganganlah yang erat, apa kau ingin jatuh?"ancam Sasuke  
"ta-tapi aku ini kan pelayanmu" balas Naruto  
"diamlah"kata Sasuke singkat

'Ba-bagaimana ini? Jantung berdetak cepat sekali' pikir Naruto

Sasuke terkejut begitu mengeratkan dekapannya agar Naruto tidak jatuh, malah merasan jantung Naruto berdetak sangat cepat. Sasuke menyeringgai

Sesampainya diasrama  
"Turunkan aku" Naruto memulai pembicaraan  
selama perjalanan mereka berdua terdiam  
Sasuke menurunkan Naruto diatas kasurnya dan Sasuke merangkak diatas tubuh Naruto dan memandang mata shappire Naruto  
"Kau menyukai aku kan?" tanya Sasuke tepat sasaran  
"Ap-apa? Tidak!" teriak Naruto dan memalingkan wajahnya sebelum terbuai oleh mata onyx Sasuke  
Sasuke menyentuh dagu Naruto dan menarik wajah Naruto agar wajahnya berhadapan  
"bibirmu mungkin mengatakan tidak, tapi jantungmu mengatakan iya" kata Sasuke sambil memenkan jarinya dibibir Naruto  
"cukup, kau Cuma iseng saja kan? Berhentilah mempermainkan aku" balas Naruto  
"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, aku jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama waktu melihatmu ditempat pendaftaran siswa baru" jelas Sasuke

"kenap diam?" tanya Sasuke  
"kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu Teme! Sejak mengenalmu, dan sejak menyukaimu, aku selalu kesal dan berdebar—" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya  
Sasuke terkejut  
"benarkah?" tanya Sasuke  
"Bo-bohong, anggap saja kata-kataku barusan tidak ada"kata Naruto gugup  
"kau berbohong" Sasuke menunjukan wajah kecewanya  
'kenapa wajahmu mengatakan kekecewaan? Kau benar-banar menyukaiku?' batin Naruto  
"ummn, yang tadi… tidak bisa kuanggap tidak ada"  
Sasuke menyeringgai 'Akhirnya, kau mengakuinya Dobe' batin Sasuke

Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto dan menciumnya  
"tu-tunggu" Naruto mendorong Sasuke  
"Kenapa? Aku juga suka padamu Naruto, suka sekali. Biarkan aku menciummu" ujar Sasuke  
Sasuke langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali mencium bibir Naruto

OMAKE

Naruto duduk diatas pangkuan Sasuke  
"Naruto, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kalau kau menyukaiku" kata Sasuke santai  
"APA! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Naruto  
"saat aku menggendongmu, jantung berdetak cepat sekali. Aku tahu kau pasti berdebar, tandanya kau suka padaku, iya kn?" jelas Sasuke  
Naruto blusing  
"oh ya Dobe, kau kan sudah membuatku basah kuyup seperti ini. Sekarang kau harus melakukan tugasmu"ujar Sasuke  
"Mak-maksudmu?" tanya Naruto ragu, karna merasakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan akan menimpanya  
Sasuke menyeringgai  
"kau harus memandikan aku sekarang" Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto kekamar mandi  
"TTTIIIDDDAAAAKKKK!"

Owari~


End file.
